Brain Blast To Paradise
by YhanosZero
Summary: (Collaboration Y&Z) What if Cindy and Jimmy, years after the show ended, went back to the island? Would they ever go back to Retroville? (Jimmy X Cindy) M Rating Just In Case. Yhanos writes as Jimmy. Zero writes as Cindy


"You have to speak in english for me to understand you, Nerdtron!" Cindy sneers.  
"It is english you underdeveloped carbon based…" Jimmy balled his fists. He was tired of her always being so incompetent. What happened to the time when they were so close? Where did that go? That time on the island was the best time they ever had. It was together. Now, like always it's just straight fighting and he didn't like it. He stared over at her emerald green eyes. She was bickering about something, but he just stared tiredly into those beautiful, thoughtful, enigmatic eyes. There was compassion behind them. Behind the scowl, behind the knit eyebrows, behind the several bursts of angry sound waves traveling towards him which he completely ignored. He could see it. She hid it well behind a mean act. He knew it was an act though. Neither of them could deny what happened on the island. Granted, he didn't want to except he was madly in love with everything about her, but he realized he couldn't hold it from himself, only others. And as her eyes stared back into him, he just watched. Staring past the pupils, past the bright green, past even her vitreous, retina, and optic nerves. He stared into her deep hidden love for him and he tuned out everything she said.

##########################################################

"It is english you underdeveloped carbon based-!l" Jimmy balled his fists. In return, Cindy tilted her chin upwards, releasing an obvious huff of contempt. What right did he have to speak to her that way? Even after all these years, Jimmy Neutron still lacked the collective demeanor of a proper gentleman. She found it utterly amazing that a person who was such a...a blatant genius (however difficult it was for her to admit that), could also be the most immature Numbskull she had ever had the displeasure of meeting! Then again, how ironic, really, that she still found herself wanting to speak with him. It was hard to believe considering that they had been basic enemies for nearly 5 years. That all they did was taunt and tease one another, constantly battling to gain the upper hand in some invisible war they had created in Elementary school. She had half the mind to smile at the thought, but she was mad at him right now and a smile was obviously not the point she wanted to get across. So, despite this, she frowned.  
That's it. Just a frown.  
But what would such an expression be without a snide remark to accompany it, right? Let's see, she already used "Nerdtron"...Cindy was sure that she hasn't used " Shrimp " in a while. Maybe that was because Jimmy had recently grown taller these past few months. What about...aha! "Better watch what you're saying, Neu-twerp. You're lucky as it is that I even showed * up* to see your sorry butt." Cindy folded her arms, locking her eyes to his. God, they were so bright! She always had a love-hate relationship with Jimmy's eyes. Truth be told, she simply hated that she loved them. Dark blue, like sapphires. So many times she had challenged those eyes, so many times had they darkened or lightened with his excited responses and passionate ideas! She would have to be blind to not see it. And maybe she was, for taking so long to realize it. But a war that goes on for almost five years can really take a toll on the fighters. Cindy was actually, believe it or not, terrified of her guard falling down again. It was inevitable, so perhaps that was why she came to see her old "nemesis" today. To give herself reassurance that she could keep it together, when his being her only worsened her horrible disease.  
Oh jeez.

##########################################################

He watched as she folded her arms and locked eyes with him. She stared back into him and he felt a jolt of electricity between them that defibrillated him back into reality. He looked at her, arms crossed staring at him expectantly. He should have been listening. What was he going to say? "Oh I wasn't listening because I was staring into your ocular organs with the glint of hope that you love me the way I love you." That would be devastating. So instead he went for the obviously intelligent, "Huh?" to which she rolled her eyes and continued staring into mine. "I said that you are lucky I even showed up." What do you respond to that? It seems kind of rhetorical, yet it almost begs to be answered. It ushers in a call to arms. He was overthinking this. Just scoff and laugh. That's all you need to do. Just be sarcastic and turn this around. Don't make a fool of yourself. He rehearsed the words he was going to say in his head a thousand times in a billionth of a second, every billionth for half a second. "Yeah." He said quietly, sadly not quiet enough for the person across from him to hear. She flinched slightly and her eyes widened a little and she looked down at the table and he could see her blushing a little. Sadly he also was staring at the table, but blushing a great deal. He silently reprimanded himself for being so impulsive and stupid. He sputtered out, "-right… I meant….yeah right…." Nice save there pal. He looked back down at the table, admiring the wood very closely.  
##########################################################

Cindy released an abrupt cough, subtly attempting to make up for the awkward silence that had now taken over their conversation. Sheesh, why did this always have to happen?! It's not like it was her fault...right? Right.  
Besides, the only reason she was "blushing" was clearly due to the sudden heated temperature of the restaurant. It HAD gotten warmer, at that (at least that is what she was telling herself). Either way, she could only begin to imagine what Jimmy might say about her apparent red cheeks. The best she could do was bite her lip and attempt to force down the color with sheer will power! Still, until then, she did her very best to not look him in the eye. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, you dingbat!". The girl fiddled with her thumbs. " What...did you want to talk about, anyways? It's not like I have all day, you know!" Cindy glanced up at him, fiercely trying to cover up her struggle with a piercing glare and a sharp tone, even knowing that an attempt at this would only lead to failure on her part. Yet, a small fraction of her was actually concerned as to what Jimmy might say next, but only time could tell what THAT in itself meant. Cindy took a deep, steady breath and prepared herself for the very worse.

##########################################################

"Yeah of course! I actually have a new experiment." He started. Cindy had a worried look. He continued, "Sheen and Carl aren't compatible, but you are." He looked at her expectantly. "I was wondering if you could help me, I'd owe you big time." She looked at him for a while. He was worried, reluctance wasn't good was it? An immediate yes is good and an immediate no is bad. He wasn't expecting a pause. This was new. She may be considering it. She finally stared directly at him, "Big time, seeing how dangerous this will probably be, especially since you will be doing the experiment." Fair Hit. He didn't blame her, he was the boy who created a rip in the multiverse, called aliens to earth, caused the second ice age, and countless other things. He has almost been the cause of extinction more times than he could count, which was easily past a Googolplex. "Yep, big time." She sighed. Jimmy smiled, "Glad to know you're in then."

##########################################################


End file.
